Project Summary We propose to establish a Consortium to study ?Epigenomic Biomarkers of HIV-Associated Cancers in Nigeria.? Our research focus and core services development plan has been prioritized by our Nigerian partners at University of Jos (UniJos), Plateau State, Nigeria located in the center of the country and University of Lagos (UniLag), Lagos State in the densely populated southwest. Our focus on the epigenetics of HIV-associated hepatocellular carcinoma (HCC) and cervical cancer is justified by our extensive collaborative research history in viral diseases including HIV, human papilloma virus, hepatitis B and C viruses. Northwestern University and Mayo Medical School will serve as the high-income American partner institutions which is justified by the long history of research and research training collaboration with the Nigerian institutions coupled with its expertise in global health and ample complementary resources. The specific aims of the Biomedical Informatics and Statistics Core (BISC) are: 1. enhance the existing clinical systems (HIV clinic electronic databases and cancer registries) to develop high-quality electronic clinical data collection on HIV-associated cancers across outpatient and inpatient systems at UniJos and UniLag, 2. develop a collaborative biomedical informatics and statistics team focused on providing core services for HIV-associated cancer genetics research in Nigeria, and 3. provide oversight and support for the informatics and statistical needs of Projects 1 (HCC) and 2 (cervical) proposed under this U54. Under this BISC, electronic data collection and management capabilities will be coordinated into a single Cancer Research Informatics System (CRIS). CRIS will include the following aspects: (1) data collection, (2) survey distribution for needs assessments and community engagement, (3) communication and BISC coordination, (4) financial/grants management, (5) data management and quality assurance, (6) linkage of clinical data and research biospecimen repository samples, (7) tracking/compliance of research proposals, and (8) tracking and outcomes of BISC services. The following BISC services will also be developed: centralized data integration and management, computational facilities and biostatistical consultations. The overall goal of the BISC will be to support and facilitate research proposed in Projects 1 (HCC) and 2 (cervical), provide facilities for training activities under the Career Enhancement Core (CEC), coordination of research services with the Pathology and Genomics Core (PGC), build infrastructure and research management with the Administrative Core (AC).